


Comfort in the Panic|| Kol Mikaelson

by gingersnap19xx



Series: Heavy|| A Kol Mikaelson series [1]
Category: Charmed (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kolton, KolxOC, KolxPayon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnap19xx/pseuds/gingersnap19xx
Summary: A Halliwell new to her powers and the love of the most unexpected kind. She doesn't stand a chance after falling head over heels for the youngest brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This starts off with the events in season 3. The Halliwells and the Bennetts do not get along and Payton is extremely independent. I will post another chapter if I get at least ten comments. This is my first fic in a really really long time so please bare with me.

**[Payton]**

It all started the summer of her junior year, the sixteen year old had come into her powers in the middle of class causing the windows in Alaric's history room to shatter completely on the last day of school. She had always kept to herself now it seemed even more so. It was a truly fateful day when she was at the grill by herself, music blasting in her ears as she sat in a single booth working on her homework. She hated math but she was good at it, she was the only junior in her class and she did the best she could to keep her mouth shut. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail and she was dressed in skinny jeans, a green tank, and a black leather jacket. Her feet were covered in a black combat style boot.

A shadow fell over her table and she looked up twisting the eraser in between fingers. Matt was there with her tab, she paid with a twenty and told him to keep the change. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and began her trek home flipping through her songs as she did. Upon returning to her Aunt Nadine's house, stopping seeing the letter on the welcome mat. She looked around and furrowed her brows. It was an invitation to a ball tonight at the new home that had been built up the street from her's. She knew Elijah had probably dropped it off seeing as he had made a point to come by and introduce himself and to let her know if his brother ever bothered her for any reason. She flipped it over-

_"Payton,_

_Elijah tells me you're of Warren decent, I would be honoured if you attending the ball this evening. Wear green._

_-Esther Mikaelson"_

Payton raised a brow and made her way into the house tossing her keys on the table and wandering into her room. She was unaware of the pair of eyes that watched her, he was intrigued by her. She stood out from the rest of the godforsaken mortals in this town and to learn she was a witch none-the-less was even better. Black ink peppered her pale skin with runes from the viking era. He wanted her, and he would do whatever it took to woo her. Payton quickly showered and twisted her hair into a simple fishtail braid, her makeup was simple. She pulled the green dress out of her closet, it was one she wore to the Trudeau annual Christmas party. It hit her at her knees and and fell to the side of her shoulders. She adorned it with a simple diamond necklace and small diamond studs. She threw on her heels and made her way up the street a pair of flats tucked neatly in her purse. Her aunt wished her well on the way out.

Moments later she had arrived, her coat was taken from her and she looked around Emerald eyes shining in amusement at everyone who was here. Upon seeing the Salvatores and Elena she gave a dark scowl and looked for someone who wouldn't bore her with saving the world.

**[Kol]**

Her red hair stood out from the crowd, upon seeing the scow she gave seeing the Gilbert girl and the brother's he smiled lightly. "Brother, who is that." He asked Elijah never taking his eyes from her frame. "That's Payton. She's a descendant of the Warren line. She seems to be the only witch in this town who wants nothing to do with the doppleganger." Elijah spoke following his brother's gaze. "Do not toy with her Kol, she's a force to be reckoned with. She destroyed have of the windows in the school last year due to a simple disagreement." He added. "Perfect." Was all Kol said before disappearing to her side.

"Champagne darling?" He asked holding a glass out to the young witch in front of him.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled taking the glass from him her fingers brushing against his, his chest tightened slightly but pushed it aside.

"You don't seem happy the Salvatores are here. Something they did?"

"No, I just don't think Elena is worth saving." She gave a shrug and smiled softly up at him.

His breath hitched at her smile and he swore she had a little mischief hidden in her eyes. "I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson." He held his hand out for her. "I'm Payton." She took his hand and as she did he raised it up to kiss it. "Pleasure love."

**[Payton]**

Kol hadn't left her side all night except for a brief moment when he disappeared with his sister. He danced with her, he talked with her.. he made her feel like she was in the right for not wanting to help the "team bunny" as she called them. He made her feel like she wasn't alone for the first time in a long time. Though her isolation was self-inflicted she didn't mind the attention. As the party wound down she looked at him, "I should go." She said looking at him sadness flashing in her eyes briefly. "Let me walk you." He offered as Elijah stood by listening. He too took interest in the girl but not the way Kol had.

Her coat was returned to her and as they hit the pavement from the neat gravel drive she took her heels off sighing happily. "That's better." She said smiling a little, hearing him chuckle made her heart flutter. They reached her home and he kissed her hand once more. "See you soon darling." He whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear and disappearing into almost thin air. The witch smiled softly and made her way inside. She got ready for bed and quickly drifted off a smile on her face.


	2. Why is Everything so Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Payton beats Kol at pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I didn't get ten comments/reviews like I wanted but I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. This one is shorter because I would really like those reviews. This time I really do want 10 comments please. It lets me know how I'm doing. Thank you and enjoy.]

The night had passed quickly and the young witch awoke with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wandered downstairs in her pajamas it was a Saturday so she literally planned to bum around. A coffee mug in hand and a knock at the door signaled the universe had other plans. She muttered swinging the door wide open seeing Kol. Her eyebrows shot up and a small smile crossed her face. "Suppose you want to come in then?" She teased before stepping aside, "Come on it." She added before making her way into the kitchen, she sat down and pulled her computer over to pull up the news reports in San Francisco where she wished she could stay. "Not a morning person darling?" He asked as he looked around the first floor of the house.

"Nope." She popped the P and continued to work on her coffee. "Well, my brother Niklaus and I were going to go out and entertain ourselves later, any chance that I'll see you there?" He asked keeping his chocolate eyes on her.

She spun and green eyes danced with mischief as they had the night before. "If you're lucky." She said boldly before hopping off the bar stool. "But, I literally plan to be alone today so. Off you pop." She teased with a shoo as she led him to the door. "I don't do people on the weekends, but maybe I'll come out and play a round of pool." She offered at his disappointed look. He instantly perked up and kissed her hand as he had the night before. "I'll hold you to that love."

**[Kol]**

If anyone felt compelled it was him, it was effortless to be around the young witch, there was so much pain in her and he couldn't figure out why. She was stunning of course boys were probably throwing themselves at her feet. And if they did she paid no mind to them. He saw how even the eldest Salvatore couldn't keep his eyes off of her, the anger built within him, jealousy taking over. He paused and took a breath, she didn't like Damon that way- for that Kol was certain of, she didn't like anyone that had to do with saving Elena and for that she was truly special. He made his way back home in a flash and decided to help taunt Rebekah as she walked in from a night out.

The grill was a bustling place, filled with people, they sat at the bar, compelling the bartender to keep bringing him drinks. He never once took his eyes off the door, she appeared looking around fiddling with her keys. He could tell by her manorisms it was uncomfortable for her to be around this many people.

"Your witch is here." Klaus observed a smirk on his face. Green eyes found the two of them and she smiled at him before making her way over. "You owe me." She said sweetly before raising a brow at his brother. "Nik, pleasure to see you again." She said with a nod.

Kol nodded to her and led her to a table, "let's see who owes who." He said grabbing two pool sticks. "If I win, you go on a date with me. And if you win. I'll buy you dinner."

**[Payton]**

Payton thought about his offer and smiled innocently. "Yeah of course whatever you say." She agreed. "Gentleman breaks." She said after she had finished racking the balls. He did just that, soon it was Payton's turn she lined up with the white ball and took her shot, she stood back and "hoped" it would do what she wanted, two balls into the pocket with the help of her telekinesis. After a little while it was a draw, and Kol had no clue how she hand managed to cheat her way through the game. She tugged on his shirt gently looking up at him with a brow raised. "You can still take me on a date." She whispered before slipping her phone number into his hand and turning on her heel leaving the grill and disappearing from site.

**[Kol]**

He stared at her back dumbfounded that she was the one to make the move, most girls he knew weren't as bold, weren't as brash. Little did he know his witch would someday make the whole town quake.


End file.
